The Medicine
by violet-haired-blue-eyed-ninja
Summary: "When I opened the bag I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was so unreal. I reached out and finally i could touch it... but was this supposed to be Peeta's medicine?" Takes place when Katniss drugs Peeta to get to the feast.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I needed this?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. The oh- so awesome Suzanne Collins does.

Warning: Nothing much.

Summary: Going to the cornucopia Katniss took on much more than she can handle.

**Author's note: This takes place after they found out that they can have two victors of the same district. The timeline does not necessarily correlate in this story. I also didn't use the same words that the characters said in the book.**

Chapter 1: I needed this?

Another groan pulled me away from the mouth of the cave. Shuffling for a bit I finally reached the body.

"Peeta… Just hold on, all right? You'll be okay."

"K-Katniss… Stay with me all right?"

His voice was so deep and was so laced with pain that whatever harshness was left in my body was washed away.

"Don't worry Peeta… I'll stay here…"

He drew back the cover of the sleeping bag.

I slowly entered with him. Laying my head on his chest I let out a small sigh. "You're warm. Too warm…"

"But me being warm keeps you away from the cold so… it's okay." He mumbled.

I kept silent.

A few moments later his breathing evened out.

I closed my eyes promising myself only a few moments of sleep.

My vision slowly darkened.

A snap outside the cave brought me back into consciousness. Slowly crawling away from Peeta I grabbed the knife and crawled out of the cave.

Claudius Templesmith greeted me with a smile. The feast was at the Cornucopia, the thing that I need is over there.

He then disappears.

I looked back at the cave, Peeta is watching me.

"Don't… don't go there Katniss… please… d-don't leave me… don't risk your neck for me… that's my job… "

I stare at him. I nodded.

"NO. That's not enough. Say it."

"I promise."

That seems to settle him and he waits for me to return in the cave.

"I'll just go hunting okay?"

He looked at me skeptically.

I smiled softly at him. "I'll be close Peeta. Promise you can see me at the mouth of the cave."

He nodded once and crawled back in the cave.

I made sure that he was inside before waddling towards the lake. After a few minutes a parachute lands in front of me. Raising an eyebrow I quickly opened it.

"Sleep syrup…what can I do with…" I looked at the cave. "…to knock Peeta out…"

I know a small dose can knock you out for several hours. I don't know when I'll be back; if I use the whole bottle this'll knock Peeta out for a day. Quickly understanding Haymitch's line of thought I searched the bank for some berries. Returning to the cave I saw Peeta sound asleep. I quickly mixed the berries with the syrup. After I deemed it ready I shook Peeta awake.

"Wha- what?"

"Here. Drink this. It'll make you feel better." I urged him to take the cup. He took a tentative sip before gulping down half of it.

'Not enough… I need you to finish it all.' I thought.

"It's sweet. Where did you get this?"

"I found berries at the bank of the lake. There are some at home to you see."

"Oh." He gulped down the rest of it. "It's sweet, unnaturally sweet, like…" he trailed off. He whipped his head to look directly at me. "…Sleep syrup."

I smiled softly at him. "I'm sorry… I had to do this. It's for you Peeta."

"Y-you promised… Katniss" he started to tilt forward.

"I'm sorry…" I caught him as he fell forward. Rearranging him in the sleeping bag I pecked his forehead.

With one last glance I walked away from the cave without looking back.

Why is the bag so big? Do they expect me to actually be able to carry it? I quickly scanned the other bags. They were east to carry. Why is mine actually more than my own size? What did they send me? My house?

Suddenly a rope snatched one of the bags.

Foxface.

She's sneaky.

Somewhere deep inside of me I felt a pang of jealousy.

Why didn't I think of that first?

Taking a quick recon of the area I slowly walked towards the bags. My fingers almost touched the large package when something slammed at me from the side.

I felt my head slammed harshly on the pebbled ground. Slowly forcing my eyes open I was greeted by the tribute from District 2.

Clove

"Well hello there lover girl." Her smile was wide and slightly insane. "You know… Cato was supposed to be the one to kill you…"

I heard that conversation- threat when I was up in the tree near the Tracker Jacker nest. I wonder where Cato is now.

"But he decided to let me have you, only if I kill you slowly and painfully… to give our viewers a nice show." She drew open her jacket showing off the different assortment of knives she collected from the cornucopia. She seems to settle on the mean looking knife with a jagged side. I gulped.

"And I'll give them the show that they want." She grinned insanely. "Are you alone? Where's lover boy huh?"

"He's in the woods actually. He came with me."

"Liar. Cato took care of him. You're actually alone."

"Hn. Are you sure?"

"Che. You know… you have a pretty face… shame. I should kill you like that girl from district 11 was killed. You know… it was planned that to get you we should kill you. You, who got a lot of attention from the Capitol because you were on fire. Your looks paved way for that to you know" She placed the sharp point of the blade at the edge of my eyes. "Where should I start? The eyes… the nose… or the lips?" she dug the blade into my lips. I felt the soft pierce of the blade on my lips. I did the only thing that came to mind.

"Peeta! Peeta! Peeta, help!"

I felt my cheek sting from the slap Clove gave me.

"Shut up!" she then proceeded to slam my head on the ground. White light just started to infiltrate my vision when I felt the weight above me disappear.

I slowly opened my eyes.

Thresh

He was holding Clove above the ground. Without batting an eye he snatched a large chunk of rock.

"Cato! Cato!"

Then her screams stopped as Thresh slammed the rock on her face. Her head shattered under the force of the blow.

"Was it true? Did they really kill Rue?" Thresh asked.

"It's true. She died in my arms. I sang her to sleep- to death… your district gave me bread… I'm sorry…"

For a while Thresh was silent then he dropped the rock- boulder to the ground.

Thundering footsteps approached the cornucopia. "Clove!"

"Go! I'll let you go now… then we're even."

I nodded once, not believing my luck.

I approached my district's large bag and heaved it up on my back. Grunting with the effort of carrying it under my shaking shoulders I turned to find thresh strapping the straps on me before adjusting the bag. "Man, this is heavy. What did they send you? Your house?"

My thought exactly Thresh.

The footsteps sounded near now. "Go!"

Once I started to run I never looked back. Not even once.

Finally!

I collapsed at the mouth of the cave, gulping down large amounts of air. Once my breath returned to normal I unstrapped the bag and carefully unzipped it.

Suddenly I felt my mouth go dry. The world started to spin. "Wh-what?" my eyes were wide open.

Peeking from inside the bag was dark colored locks.

I quickly opened the bag and a body slumped outwards. A body I knew so well.

A body that served as my warmth when the winter in the meadow became too harsh even for me.

A body that served as my protector back in 12.

"Gale…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Why are you here?

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm back! To those who reads my Initial D and Naruto stories those stories are currently on hiatus. No excuse, I think you can figure out the reason why I did that. Anyways… the number of people who reviewed… one! Hurrah! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games, just an old stuff toy named Pucha Pucha. ^^**

**Warning: Violence**

"Gale?"

The body inside the bag stirred before the body moaned and opened his eyes. "Catnip…"

"Gale!" I grabbed his head and placed it on my lap,, momentarily forgetting about Peeta. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

"I… I don't know… I was in the Seam when suddenly someone knocked my head and rendered me unconscious. The next thing I knew I was being briefed about going into the arena and something about a medicine. The next thing I knew I was knocked out again and sent here."

The medicine!

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?" he asked me.

"The cure, the medicine! Where is it?"

"Well… it's in here…" he dug into his back pocket and drew out a small vial and a syringe kit.

Whisking it away from his hand, I rushed towards the cave, not minding that when I stood up Gale's head smacked the ground- hard. As soon as I saw Peeta I sucked out the vial's contents, pushed out the bubbles and jammed it in his arm. Almost immediately his breathing evened out. I let out a sigh and slumped on the ground. The last thing I saw was Gale's frantic face before the darkness consumed me.

****

It was warm…

Someone's holding my hand.

Who?

"Peeta?" I rasped out.

"Sorry, it's Gale."

My eyes snapped open.

"Wait, what?" I slowly rasped out, my body jerked up to a sitting position. I immediately regretted by decision as a throbbing pain registered in my head. Grasping my head with one hand I slowly opened my eyes. Half-lidded as they were, I could clearly see Gale across me. What was going on?

Then, as if pushing a reverse button, snippets of what occurred the day before came rushing back. "Shoot, I'm sorry Gale."

"Sorry for what?" he asked me with a tilt of his head.

"For dragging you into this whole mess."

"Nah… I'm just glad that you're alive." He mumbled something that I can't hear.

"What?"

"…I'm glad I'm here with you…"

"Oh… well that's good. Then now you can help me catch game. Peeta's feet are stomping through the forest…"

Wait

Peeta!

I scrambled to my feet. "Peeta? Where is he?"

"Calm down… he's outside… he's fishing."

My body sagged with relief. I slowly moved my joints and was happy to find that all of them were not stiff. I headed out of the cave, Gale ay my heels. What greeted me made my eyebrows meet my hairline.

"Pee-peeta? Wh-what?"

He looked at me. "Hi. Glad you're up." He stood up and pointed at the roasting fishes he had behind him. There were a total of 5… big ones. Now when you're in an arena where they expect you to fight to the death 5 big fishes are a luxury.

"Dig in." he invited with a smile. At that moment he seemed to shine, a halo surrounding his head making his blond head-

"-niss! Katniss!"

"What?" I asked, shaking my head to clear them of the haze.

"I said dig in."

"Oh." Now I let my stomach do the thinking. Flopping down on the ground near the lake I grabbed one fish and immediately bit into it. I distantly heard two sets of heavy flops from each side of me. All my attention was grabbed by the fish.

****

After a few minutes or so, I leaned back on my hands and finally took notice of how I was sandwiched between two guys. Gale was on my left and Peeta was on my right. Both of them looked tense for some reason I didn't understand. I shrugged an chose this moment to ask Gale what was bothering me from the start of our weird reunion.

"So. Plan to tell us how you got here?"

"Kidnapped seems to be the most appropriate…" Peeta mumbled though only I could hear it, and was glad for that since Gale never liked him all that much.

"I was in the Seam as I told you when I was attacked from behind. The last thing I heard before completely going under was something about a medicine, game makers and an arena. When I woke up I was given a small vial and I was briefed by someone with this weird hair style- "

"Seneca Crane…" I murmured.

"-and then I was knocked out again. Then I woke up to your face."

"Well sorry if I offended you with my face."

"I didn't mean it that way Catnip."

"Yea, yea." I couldn't stop the grin from forming in my face.

"I missed you Katniss." He said with a soft smile.

"Me too, Gale."

A cough brought us out of our reunion. "So, how are things back at 12?"

"Well, it's pretty crazy downtown. Everybody that can't afford a television watches your fight in the large screen" he looked at me. "Caught your family watching there once or twice too."

At the mention of my family a lump lodged in my throat. "How are they? How's Prim doing?"

"She's doing great. She watches you every single time you're on the screen. She's helping out your mom in the clinic when it's needed too."

"That's g-good…" I couldn't stop the break in my voice. I looked up quickly.

Luckily, both of them seemed to know what I needed and kept silent.

I don't know how long I stayed like that but the moment I returned to the real world I felt the ground shaking beneath us. I looked at Peeta in alarm.

His brows were creased in confusion.

The thudding was moving closer.

From afar, trees were being bent and dropping at an alarming rate.

Then suddenly Gale grabbed all our stuff, including my bow and our bags.

I was confused for a moment then everything clicked into place and I was also rushing around our campsite, scavenging what materials we can still use.

Back in the forest at District 12, Gale and I were out hunting. We came across a herd of wild bulls. We tried backing away from them slowly as to not alert them of our presence but I made a mistake of not watching where I was going.

I stepped on a twig.

The snap was enough to alert them in the dead silence that followed. Without warning, Gale grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the forest. Reaching one of the tall and sturdy trees, we both climbed it and watched the herd pass beneath us. Looking at where we came from we saw the tree bending due to the strength of the stampede.

As I remembered that particular incident, I understood why Gale was so tensed.

There was something big and fast that was doing those things to the trees.

And it was coming right at us.

**Author's note: I'm back! Sorry for the late update but now that it's summer here in our place, I can update faster now. So hopefully I can update by next week! See you next time and please leave a review. I would really like to know how you think of The Medicine! **

**Oh and special thanks to Sanya for being my first reviewer! Hope you'll continue reading my story and I share your feelings about unfinished stories. They leave you hanging and frustrated. .**

**See you everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The stand-off

**Author's note: Thank you for the support! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**

**Warning: Gore?**

Chapter 3: The stand-off

As the thundering steps echoed behind us thoughts rushed through my mind.

First of all was Gale's part in the arena.

What could they possibly acquire from such a move?

Are they thinking that he is going to slow us- me down?

They thought wrong, Gale can take care of himself the way I do.

I'm not worried about him though.

I'm worried about Peeta.

Glancing at him from the corner of my eyes, I saw him gasping for breath, the effect of his sickness is obviously not thoroughly erased from his system yet.

I forced myself forward, expecting him to catch up.

He did.

"Where are we heading to?" Gale called out.

"To the Cornucopia! We might get something useful there!"

I looked behind me, Peeta was between Gale and I, Gale was bringing up the rear. I smiled inside.

Even though there was an obvious hostility between them, I could sense that Gale was as worried as I was. He was bringing up the rear, not because he was falling behind, but he was bringing up the rear in case Peeta stumbled. So in the scene that he might stumble, Gale would be there to catch him.

I looked forward and smiled internally.

"I see the horn!"

At my words both of them hurried their movements.

A little more…

A little…

There!

We reached the Cornucopia!

Peeta let out a choked gasp.

Gale screamed out, "Peeta!"

But it seems like the enemy reached it as well.

I slowly turned around. What I saw made my eyes widen.

"Cato." I gasped, my words merely a whisper but I know he heard me. Judging by how his grin widened.

He was holding Peeta's neck in strong hold.

I positioned my arrow… and shot.

My arrow bounced back.

"What-"

"He's covered in something metal!" Gale helpfully piped in.

There's no way my normal arrow can defeat him. Is that what his pack contained?

Damn.

The people from two surely have money to splurge. I wonder what his sponsors did to ensure that the gift was delivered.

Peeta, having recovered a little of his strength, kicked Cato in the shin. The impact, not hurting Cato but was enough to shock him, caused Peeta to escape. Quickly running towards us, he gently held his neck.

From afar, we could hear something coming towards us.

I thought it was another one of Cato's tricks.

Apparently it was not.

His face also showed one of confusion.

A howl pierced the sky.

I squared my elbows and held onto my weapons.

From afar, a pack of wolves came rushing in.

There was no time for hesitations, no time for plans,

The only logical thought running through my mind was-

Run.

We headed towards the Cornucopia, the glinting sunset reflecting off its structure.

Cato was also running towards it.

Gale was behind me, lugging his own weapon.

An axe he found on the way.

Peeta was doing great as well; he was keeping up with the pace.

The wolves behind us continued to howl, as if sensing our plight.

Three

The cornucopia's just a few paces away.

Two

The three of them reached it first.

Cato was climbing. Gale and Peeta were waiting.

I pushed Peeta up, Gale was holding on for both of us.

I shook my head at him and inclined my head upwards.

He followed; he knew I could take care of myself.

I reached up, found purchase and hauled myself up.

One

A shriek found its way from my throat.

I could feel blood flowing down my leg.

I looked down.

One wolf caught me in the juncture between my thigh and leg.

I looked at its face.

The first thing I registered was the muzzle. It was long, not seeming like a normal wolf's one.

Second was the fur.

It was red.

Lastly, I found the eyes too familiar for my taste.

It was green.

Foxface green.

My eyes widened.

A knife lodged itself into the wolf's neck.

It yipped.

I was pulled upwards.

I landed harshly on my back.

I looked up at them with wide eyes.

"F-foxface…"

"What? What about Foxface?" Peeta asked.

"It's her… the wolf…"

"What?"

"The Capitol turned the dead tributes into those mutant mutts!"

Their eyes widened and they rushed towards the near edge of the horn. The mutts were growling and jumping, attempting to catch us in their sharp looking fangs.

I whirled around just in time to see Cato's metal hand coming towards me. I tensed myself for the sharp blow but instead a black blur shielded me.

Gale's pained cry registered in my mind.

"Gale!"

Cato was clutching Gale around his neck adding pressure by the minute.

"Let go of him Cato!"

"Climb down from the horn then, and maybe I'll let this feeble insect go."

Save Gale or save ourselves?

I only have two arrows on me and I know that trying one on Cato would only waste it. I looked back at them again and saw Gale making signs on Cato's neck. Cato saw it too and his smile instantly disappeared. Recognition flowed through me and I quickly positioned my weapon. With one fast hit Cato let Gale go and stumbled back, to the edge of the horn. Peeta rushed towards Cato and used his shoulders to knock Cato over the edge.

Cato started falling I saw his hand shoot forward and grabbed Peeta's leg.

"Peeta!"

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. My body shot forward to grab Peeta's arm. I took hold.

Gale's warm hand wrapped around my leg as I fell to the ground, Peeta's arm in my hands.

"Don't let go!"

"Pull me up!"

"What are you, crazy?" Gale called after Cato.

The mutts leapt at Cato's dangling feet. One mutt in particular caught my attention; it was black with eyes the color of Rue's. My eyes widened and unconsciously, my grip on Peeta's arm slackened.

"Katniss!"

Another arm grabbed Peeta's before mine made contact.

"Catnip! Snap out of it!"

I shook my head and looked behind me. "Gale…"

"Gah!"

A loud, almost shrieking gasp, made our attention go back to Cato.

Cato who was now in the black mutt's jaws.

Cato who was now being dragged down.

Cato who was now dragging Peeta with him.

"No!" an anguished cry tore from my throat and I gripped Peeta's arm before dragging him upwards with a strength I never knew I still had. His knee touched the top of the horn.

Cato however was a lost cause.

A shout was all we heard before the dull thud of Cato's body hit the ground. Almost instantly the mutts pounced on him. We could hear the metal shifting and the pained screams that came from Cato.

Guess the gift had expired.

It went on for I don't know how long, but I couldn't stand hearing Cato's pained pleas no more. I looked at my bow and steeled myself. I stood up from where I was huddled between Peeta and Gale, the cold instantly biting and unforgiving, and walked towards the edge of the horn. I poised my weapon.

From below I could see Cato's eyes seek me out, "Help me…" he groaned out pitifully and breathlessly.

I closed my eyes and let the string go.

A thud

The cannon fired.

The hovercraft appeared and took Cato's body, lifting we saw how mangled it looked like, the mutts enjoyed their treat. Another hovercraft, this one larger, appeared and took the mutts away. Both hovercrafts disappeared into thin air.

"We won… we're free…" I whispered.

Peeta's hand rested on my shoulder.

"We're safe…"

A voice echoed in the arena.

"There is a slight misconception, the rules in fact state that only one tribute must be allowed to live. So the last announcement can be considered nulled and void. Good luck!"

For a minute my heart seemed to stop beating. I registered Gale's horrified expression and Peeta's unbelieving one. "They tricked us… They baited us to go this far and what? Expect us to kill ourselves?" Peeta bit out harshly.

"Peeta…" my eyes shone with unshed tears.

I turned towards Gale, he looked so somber.

I dug into my pockets and pulled out the berries.

Peeta's eyes widened, obviously reading my thoughts.

"I turned to Gale.

"Gale, you promised me that you'll do everything you can to not let my family starve, I still expect that of you."

"What? What are you saying Katniss? You promised Prim you'll win!"

"In the end District 12 will still be the winner…"

"What do you mean? You're letting this guy win?"

Peeta took some of the berries from my hand.

"No, they have you Gale…" I uttered.

"What…" he stared at the berries in my hand. "Are those-"

"On three Peeta…"

He nodded.

"One…"

We placed the berries in front of our mouth.

"Two…"

"One"

We placed it in our mouths.

I closed my eyes…and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What's mine is yours and what's yours will never be mine

**Author's note: Omg! I just watched the Hunger Games movie! It was epic! Though they didn't put some of the scenes from the book the essence was still retained. Anyways, please enjoy the story! And to someone out there who left a review you gave me a good laugh. Confirms that there are hardheaded people in the world. **

My throat worked on its own.

It took the berries in.

"STOP! STOP!" Ceasar called out. "People of the Capitol I present to you our winners from District 12!"

It was too late.

I could already feel the berries slide down my throat.

I looked to Peeta; he was smiling widely at me, the berries in his hand. Then he must've seen my expression for his relief turned to one who was horrified. Everything moved slowly from then on.

I saw the world spin and I saw the ground come closer. A bloodied body caught me before I could reach the ground. I saw Peeta's face above me. His mouth was spouting something but I couldn't hear him anymore.

Gale's face appeared beside Peeta's.

He had tears in his eyes.

White blurs suddenly appeared as the world turned to a ghastly mix of colors.

I could feel someone next to me.

For some reason, I heard what this person softly whispered in my ears.

"I'll make everything okay. I promise. You'll be okay Katniss…"

Then everything went black.

_The mutts were behind me._

_They were snapping at my heels._

_I could feel their breaths behind my back._

_They were getting closer._

_Closer_

_Inch by inch_

_Closer_

_One mutt snapped at my feet… and took purchase._

_I screamed._

I felt arms shake me.

What?

What's happening?

I drew in a deep breath and immediately regretted my decision. My lungs hurt like hell. What happened?

In return I slowly drew in a deep breath. My lungs slowly returned to normal. Little by little, sounds began to register in my mind.

"What's happening? I thought it was done!"

"It may take a while… please wait for a moment."

Peeta?

What is happening?

I slowly blinked my eyes open. At first all I saw was a disorienting bright light and I instinctively closed my eyes. The next time I opened my eyes, the light was dimmed considerably. I then began to look around me. The first thing I saw was Peeta's relieved face then Haymitch's grave and sullen look.

"Wh-what… got you… so… down in the… dumps?" I asked Haymitch. My voice was so rough and scratchy.

"Katniss… I… I'm sorry…" Peeta mumbled.

I looked at him. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

Haymitch looked away and as he shifted I caught sight of a bed behind him, a white bundle sitting atop it. Foreboding filled me.

Looking around I saw one person was missing.

"Where's Gale?"

Peeta looked away with a pained expression in his eyes. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Haymitch clench his fingers. Fear gripped my heart in its cold fingers. "Guys, where is Gale?"

Silence answered me.

"Answer me!" a gentle hand settled on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Cinna's kind face.

"Cinna…"

He turned to look at Peeta and Haymitch. "Let her know. She deserves as much."

The two bodies froze simultaneously.

"Haymitch, move over…"

I don't know where Cinna got his dominance but at that moment I didn't care. All I saw was that Haymitch moved aside and ended up revealing a white covered body behind him.

"What?" I slowly stood up, Cinna guiding my steps, towards the lying body. "This…" I reached out my hand to uncover the blanket from the body's face.

"Katniss, are you sure?"

I nodded, not looking at Cinna. Why the hell would I be ready for this? I've seen worse than this in the time I've been in the arena.

My hands shook unbidden as they grabbed the sheet. I pulled it back.

Instantly my hand covered my mouth as a gasp fell from it. I took a step backward and my kness gave out on me. Cinna's hands were there to catch me the moment I showed signs of falling. His strong arms anchored me to sanity as I stared at the pale and lifeless face of my best friend.

Gale

Tears sprung from my eyes as I looked at the lifeless body of my best friend who was a moment ago still alive.

A moment ago running for his life.

A moment ago grinning for my expense.

My best friend who was a moment ago still robust because of the blood running through his veins.

"What happened?" my voice resembled that of a croak.

"Berries… you… you swallowed them. You're heart stopped Katniss…" Peeta answered reluctantly.

"Gale…"

This time it was Haymitch who answered. "He… gave you what he always wanted you to accept…"

"What? Haymitch stop talking in riddles!"

"His heart Katniss! He gave you his heart!"

I was dumbfounded. I swear if anyone could capture my face they would see disarrayed hair and slackened jaw.

"What?" I murmured. Too low for a normal human being to hear. Haymitch isn't a normal human being… in my opinion…

"Your heart stopped beating Katniss… he gave his to you…" Peeta mumbled, staring at Katniss with sadness in his eyes.

Sadness because he couldn't save Gale.

Sadness because he couldn't do anything for Katniss.

Sadness… because he couldn't wipe the sadness off of Katniss eyes the way Gale did by only gracing them with his presence.

"He… he did that… for me…"

"You owned his heart Katniss… he wanted to give it back to you…"

I could feel myself floating in my mind.

Gale…

My best friend…

He was suddenly in front of me, he was much younger then… about the time that we first meet...

_"Well then, hello Catnip…"_

"It's Katniss…" I heard myself mumble.

_"You know, if you wanted to know how to make snares that actually traps something you could always ask me."_

"Gale…" I could feel tears at the corners of my eyes. What is wrong with me? I'm not usually this emotional. Must be the games…

_"I promise you… everything's gonna be okay… Katniss…"_

What?

My head shot up and I saw Gale leaning over me.

He was filthy, haggard looking but… he was alive.

It was like I was watching the scene out of my body. I saw white clothed people rush down from the hovercraft and rush towards me. I couldn't understand what was going on. Everything was a blur of movements. I saw Peeta in hysterics, shouting at random people. I saw Haymitch, walking towards Peeta and slapping him. Apparently this was what Peeta needed as he immediately calmed down. He looked up at our mentor and held a hand to his throbbing cheek. I saw his expression go blank. Haymitch's eyes softened as he hugged Peeta close to him. I walked closer.

Peeta was sobbing, his tears were staining wet drops on Haymitch's shirt but he didn't seem to care. I looked up at our slightly demented mentor and was shocked to see tears running down his cheeks.

I reached out to touch him but my hand went right through him. I turned to Peeta, to see if I could comfort him. The result was the same, my hand went through him, almost as if I was just an entity.

The scene slowly morphed into one where the walls were sterile… and white.

At first all I could see was a faint outline of some people working on something on a bed. I blinked a couple of times as to clear my eyes. I opened my eyes and still, the image was unfocused. I cautiously stepped closer and gasped at the sight of a gaping chest on both of the patients on the operating tables. The 'surgeons' moved efficiently and carefully. They were transplanting something from one body to another. I looked closer, squinting hard to get an image to form in my eyes. As soon as the image took hold I drew back with a gasp of shock.

A heart…

Gale…

No!

"…niss… Katniss…"

I shook my head and looked up at Effie… I felt like I was dead…

Effie must have **seen **what I **felt **as her eyes softened and she hugged me warmly. "Oh Katniss…"

In another time I might've pushed her away but right now I relaxed into the warmth that she was offering.

"Dearie…" she drew away and dug into her coat's pocket. "Gale wanted me to give you this… he said it was important that you read it."

My hand immediately shot out and grabbed the letter from Effie's hand. She reeled in her emotions well… in another instance she would've screamed at me for my manners…

I must really look out of it if even Effie acts like this around me.

My hand shook as I clutched the letter to my chest.

"Come on everyone… let's give Katniss some space." Cinna said while covering up Gale's body. All of them bustled out of the room with soft glances in my way. Cinna was the last to leave, he gave me one last hug before walking out the door.

I looked at the letter once the door shut close. My name was written on the front of the envelope.

It was Gale's handwriting.

Tears sprung from my eyes. I shakily opened the letter but all I could see was my tears. I wiped them away and blinked free some of the tears that were remaining. I looked at the topmost part of the letter.

**_"Catnip…"_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Yours to Hold

**"Catnip,**

**Hey, I've been meaning to give this to you for a long time now. Well… I'm supposed to be saying this to you in person since this is an issue that has to be settled in a more personal level. Katniss… I wanted to tell you that if Peeta followed you after you sang the Valley Song I followed you since the day school started. You, you don't know how long I've kept this from you. I kept up the indifferent facade for as long as I can remember. When I met you in the woods I felt that fate was working on making my life a little less than the hell it has taken the form of. Being with you Katniss, has been the greatest gift I have ever received in my whole life. Whenever we stay in the forest I could always feel the tension rolling off of you. It's not after a month that you finally trusted me enough to eat the things I bring for us. You see Katniss, what I'm trying to say to you is that… I've fallen for you. You made me fall for you without you even realizing it. I tried to tell you Katniss but the time wasn't right… all the time. When I finally decided to tell you what I feel for you, the games happened. Katniss… you don't know how many times my heart broke whenever you and bread boy were shown together as a couple. It hurts so much that I thought of ending his life just to get you for myself. I couldn't do it obviously since that will only make you slip farther away from me.**

**The only thing I can do was stare at the place where you once where. Drawing closer just to feel the warmth that the ground radiates, not just a simple warmth, but the warmth that you left behind. I was hoping that one day… one day you'll turn around and share that warmth with me. I want your warmth, yours purely. I don't want the ground infested warmth that you always leave behind. I wanted you to look at me the way I look at you. I wanted you to see me more than you're your best friend. You don't know how hard it was for me to remain by your side when all you feel for me was friendship. All you'll ever feel for me is nothing close to what I feel for you. **

**I never felt this way about anybody before. I always stare at you from afar. I stared at you whenever you hunt game. I couldn't take my eyes off of you; every time you hunt your movements become one with nature. I always feel like I'm in the sidelines whenever you're out hunting. I thought that when we're out of the forest I'll finally be free from being in the sidelines. That didn't happen though. Nothing always happen the way I want them too. So… I'll stay in the sidelines once more, hoping that you'll finally turn around and look at me.**

**When I finally mustered up the courage to tell you how I feel, to be finally be free from the sidelines I blindly stayed in for you, you were taken away from me by the odds. The games happened. Once more I was forced to watch from afar as you get hurt. I watched from afar as you wilt away little by little.**

**And I watched from afar as you and Peeta grew closer together. **

**I wanted to run to you when he said that he loved you. I wanted to tell you that whatever he feels for you I feel so much more! I wanted to tell you that I love you! I wanted to steal you away from him, I wanted to be the one you worry about, not him. I wanted to be the one who holds you whenever you get cold. I was brooding but then opportunity came and I grabbed it. They told me that I would be the one that they're gonna send in with the medicine. I said yes, hoping and thinking that finally, I've been given a chance to show you my worth. Well… you got the medicine and me. But mingling and interacting with the both of you, I understood that whatever I do, Peeta will always have your mouth. I couldn't give up though, I wanted you to at least realize my feelings. I wanted you to see me for me, not just Gale, my BEST FRIEND. **

**At last I understood now that whatever I do I can't forget about you. It's like whatever I do I can't have you. Not now, not tomorrow… not ever. As soon as I realized that I came to the face that you are the only person I'll trust with my whole life. I finally came to the conclusion that I have to let you go. Then the Capitol just had to destroy that. When I saw you, with your shock-stricken face, I knew immediately that you swallowed those berries. When I saw how Peeta became hysterical at your side… then I knew what I needed to do. **

**I don't know if you heard me or something but when I whispered to you, your eyes held pain and grief, it's almost as if you understood my plan. It was as if you knew what I was going to do. I was given five minutes to prepare for the operation, in that five minutes, the doctors of the Capitol where sucking the berries out of your system in that five minutes I was writing this letter to you. If you're reading this now, I'm probably dead and Effie gave this to you. Well… now even if I don't own your heart, you have a very special part of me with you. Even if I can't own your heart you own mine Katniss. Even if I can't hold you even if i don't own your heart… my heart… will be yours to hold forever. **

**Goodbye Katniss,**

** I love you.**

- **Gale **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: To fight is to survive

I want to thank my faithful reviewers:

**awesomefanficlova**

**Daemen9**

**x0xalexis8**

**micmic022 **

**Purplicious Rose **

**aahhh **

**hotkillerz **

**Coyzita**

**Sailasiri**

**Culnamo**

I want to thank **x0xalexis8**** and ** **awesomefanficlova**for their wonderful reviews! You guys made my day! I want to thank **x0xalexis8**with the story and reviewing it every chapter! Hope you continue to support it!

Sorry for the late update! It's just that I have a job now and it's from eight to five and by the time I get home I'm already dead tired. ^^ and… I was sick for a week. A WEEK! And now I think I have stomach flu. I feel like crap… ugh…

Now on to the story!

Chapter 6: To fight is to survive

The tears that I was trying to stop came running down unbidden. It hurts! My chest hurts!

Why didn't I recognize that before? All if Gale's actions were done for my attention…

My naivety caused him to die…

And like a bucket of ice was poured over me, the pain of losing Gale hit me like a ton of bricks.

I clutched the letter to my chest, still sobbing uncontrollably.

I realize that the pain in my chest was ebbing away; in fact it was growing minute by minute.

I heard the faint beeping of something in the background.

What is that?

Why is it noisy?

My hand found its way to my chest. It hurts like hell.

What's going on?

I felt myself tilt forward. The world became a blur to me. The doors burst open as a group of doctors rushed towards me. A strong body caught me before I hit the floor.

The letter dropped from my hand.

I futilely tried to grasp it but the doctor's arm stopped my movements.

"Gale…" I heard myself croak.

The doctor looked down at me.

"What?"

"Gale… Gale's letter… please… to me…"

He looked at the letter a few feet away from me.

"Please…"

I felt the prick of a needle in my arm.

"Please…"

Before the darkness overcame me I felt a paper being inserted in my hand.

Gale…

And I left consciousness with a smile on my face.

**It was dark.**

**My eyes opened and it immediately adjusted to the darkness that I was submerged in.**

**I couldn't believe that this was all happening.**

**I couldn't help but think that someone was behind all of this.**

**Someone who pulls the strings.**

**Someone who…. Holds power over Panem.**

**Snow…**

**President Snow…**

The light temporarily blinded me as I opened my eyes. The white ceiling of the Capitol's hospital greeted me. I slowly looked around, it seems like they transferred me to another room. Instead of seeing Gale from across from me I saw a small table with a vase full of Lilium. The strong smell of the flowers assaulted my senses, making me a little light-headed. The door opened admitting Peeta and Haymitch. I looked at them with tired eyes. There was something in their eyes, I could see fire and anger in them. But deeper… I could see and sense hope in them. What happened? What are they hoping for?

"Hey… You okay now? Are you hungry?" Peeta asked me.

I shook my head. "No… what happened?"

"Well…" Peeta looked at Haymitch.

"We're leaving." He said bluntly.

"Leaving? Leaving where?"

Haymitch looked behind him, as if someone could hear him talk. He moved closer to me and placed his lips right next to my ear. "To District 13…"

I drew back in shock. Did he just say District 13? "What? W-what are you talking about? The Capitol destroyed them!"

Haymitch covered my mouth. "SSh! Do you want them to hear you? Thirteen is the only chance you have to avenge Gale's death. They made a deal with me."

"Deal?" for some reason, the smell of the Lilium became stronger. "What deal?"

"In exchange for their help… you…"

The smell of Lilium was stronger now, I fell like it's seeping in my blood stream, rendering me confused and light-headed. I looked at Haymitch. He was unfocused. He was swimming in my vision.

I tried looking at Peeta.

He was no better.

I drew my gaze back to Haymitch.

"…face of the rebellion."

"What… what rebellion?"

"We're rebelling against the Capitol and thirteen only agreed to help if you become the face of the rebellion." It was Peeta who answered this time.

"You're… you're using me as bribe? How dare you! How dare you not tell me about any if this! You-!" the Lilium's smell slammed into me and I could feel myself losing consciousness. "You're no better off from Snow…" I managed to mutter before the darkness brought me under.

The next time I woke up it was to the sight of a metal ceiling and metal walls.

Where am I?

How many times do they intend to make me lose consciousness?

I can't… seem to remember a thing…

Wait…

There was something about a deal…

Rebellion

I shot out of bed.

Strange beeping greeted me.

They wanted me to be the face of a rebellion I don't plan on making!

In a matter of seconds people in white lab coats rushed into the room. With a feeling of dejavu they started to push me towards the bed and injecting medicine into the I.V in my arm. I was readying myself for the darkness that I was sure that was to come. This time though no darkness welcomed me. Instead, searing pain assaulted my senses.

"Gah! No! What? " I clawed and scratched at my arms, hoping that the pain would fade away by doing it. Strong arms gripped my hands and hugged me from behind. I turned to look behind me and found Peeta with an apologetic look. "Peeta…" I whimpered. "Make the pain go away… please? Please? It hurts… it hurts real bad…" he flashed me one of his sad looks and shook his head.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry Katniss…"

I looked at him in disbelief. I couldn't believe what was happening right in front of me.

The pain of betrayal stung me, cutting into my heart deeply.

The hatred and the searing pain in my body almost made me faint. I almost did but the pain suddenly intensified, almost as if it didn't want me to lose consciousness.

The metal doors of the room slid open, admitting an intimidating looking woman.

The doctors all bowed lightly from their waist.

The woman looked at me and I swear I could see the corners of her lips tilt up in smugness.

"I am President Coin… I welcome you…" she smirked coldly.

"To District 13."

A whimper forced its way out of my throat.

"Ohhh… you're in pain aren't you? Well, that medicine was of my own invention."

I glared up at her, "W-what?"

"That liquid, attacks the nerves in your body, causing extreme pain to the victim. The only way for the pain to end… is to give the antidote. Which is…" she dug something out of her pocket. It was a vial full of green liquid.

Peeta started to reach for it but Coin drew it back. "Ah. Ah. Ah…" she waved her finger in front of Peeta's face back and front. "I will only give it to her in exchange for her face to be the image of the rebellion."

"Go to hell!" I shrieked at her.

"Katniss!"

"No!" I turned to Peeta. "Don't you get it Peeta? Once I say yes to her it will be just like the games. I would be one of the pieces in her games! I don't want to be one a piece in a game Peeta!"

"Oh? Then you don't want to see your precious Gale again?"

My body tensed.

"Gale? You brought Gale with you?"

"Honestly though. I don't want him here… he takes up space that can be used for other purposes." Coin let out a sigh. "Come on Katniss. You really want to be so selfish? Choose, Gale? Or your own selfish reasons?" Coin dangled the vial in front of my face.

"Choose wisely Katniss…"

At that moment, I guess my brain left me and took lodging into another place. I grabbed the vial and shoved it to a doctor's hands. He immediately emptied it and injected it into my blood stream.

Instantly the pain disappeared.

I hooped off the bed.

"Bring me to Gale."

The look on Cain's face made me think that I made the wrong decision.

In front of me was a glass wall.

Behind the glass wall was a tube that was attached to the ground with large screws.

It reached the ceiling and was connected to a tube-like thing on top of it.

Inside the tube was yellowish-green liquid.

Floating inside the tube in the liquid was Gale's body.

My hand touched the glass wall and electrifying pain latched onto my arm.

The pain was strong that I was thrown backwards, I landed on a firm chest.

I cradled my arm to my chest and stared at the glass wall with wide and unbelieving eyes.

"What?"

Cain moved in front of the glass, blocking my view of Gale.

"I never said you could touch or come near him did I?"

"You… You tricked me!"

"I did no such thing! You over analyzed the deal Katniss."

I glared at her.

She gave me a cold and eerie grin.

"Welcome to my world… Katniss Everdeen."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Truth Behind the Lies

**Author's note: Hey guys! So let me tell you something, I've been working hard and I'm so sick so this chapter might be crappy. Also, the last chapter was just a filler like chapter… something to fiil the gaps of author's block. ^^ anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

It's been three months.

Three months since I've begun training.

Three months since I became the face of the rebellion.

Three months since I lived in this hell called District 13 under the leadership of the devil named Coin.

Currently I'm sprawled on the ground, staring blankly at the ceiling.

The metallic doors opened but I paid it no mind. Footsteps came towards me, but I didn't care.

Black boots stopped beside my head and a lunch set was shoved in front of my face.

I looked at the person and narrowed my eyes at the intruder.

"What do you want now Peeta?"

He just shrugged. "Nothing, I just noticed that you weren't in the mess hall. So I figured that you were here." He shook the lunch set. "Here. Take this."

I glared at the lunch set, cursing my gurgling stomach as I snatched it away from his hand. I sat up properly as he plopped down beside me. I tore the wrapping away and munched on the food.

"Oh yea.. Coin sends a message."

I stopped eating.

"Hn. So you're really not here because you want to but you're here because you're master sends you."

"Katniss that's not i-"

"You know what, you're just like her dog. You know that? You follow around every whim that she says and-"

"Katni-"

"Bend to her words. She owns you now Peeta. You're just like a piece, a pawn in their struggle for power. You're no different from the people of the Capi-"

For a moment the world seemed to tilt in its axis, then I found myself flat on my back with Peeta's face looming right in front of me. He had my arms pinned to my sides and my legs trapped underneath his own. The glare he sent my way was scalding. It was not the glare he has given me in the past.

This one was full of hatred and malice.

Rage

And…

Sadness?

"The only reason I put up with her is because of you Katniss! Because if I didn't do this, she would-"

"There you are!" Haymitch's booming voice cut off whatever Peeta was about to say. He moved away from me and we both looked at the door.

"How long are you gonna stay there? Coin wants to talk to us."

I looked at Peeta from the corner of my eyes. He suddenly froze up when Haymitch mentioned the meeting.

I shrugged of my concern. _'He can handle himself. He showed that a lot of times now.'_

I followed Haymitch out of the training room, not bothering to check if Peeta was following.

I have this feeling that whatever I do, he'll always guard my back.

"What do you mean that we'll attack the Capitol now? Don't you think we still lack training?" I roared at Coin.

The damn demon planned an attack at the Capitol tomorrow. She didn't brief us beforehand before she went on ahead and told the other rebels the plan.

"No Katniss, YOU lack training. Not us." She shot back, emphasizing the you.

"Then isn't that more reason for us to postpone the attack?" Haymitch explained; his voice tightly contained.

"Look, my contacts-"

"You mean spies." I cut her off.

"In the Capitol told me that Snow is having a festival tomorrow at the Capitol's center. Now that would be the perfect time to attack seeing as how a lot of people would watch the opening ceremony." She continued as if she didn't hear me. I silently fumed.

"But, the innocent people… they'll die!" Peeta interjected.

"For the war, sacrifices must be made." Coin murmured off-handedly.

"People aren't your toys Coin! "

"People in thirteen are mine to command… that means you too Katniss!"

"I…" I was startled. She was right… in a way…but…I…

"Now, if you don't have anything more to say, prepare your gear and ready yourself. The hovercraft we'll be taking will be ready in half an hour."

Half an hour

That's how long it'll take before the future of Panem will be changed drastically.

For the better or for the worse I don't know… but for the time-being, let's just hope that my aim will be steady… for I doubt that I'll escape this without killing anyone.

As usual, the size of the Capitol astounds me.

I adjusted the strap of the bag of arrows behind me, comforted by the thought that I'm not helpless.

I felt my eyebrow twitch when I once again looked at my surroundings. We were deep inside Snow's mansion, awaiting the explosion that will signal the start of the attack. It wasn't the place that irked me per se. it was the formation of the group that irritated me. I was at the center of a circle of Coin's soldiers. From the looks of it, they will also serve as human shields when the time calls for it. What do they think of me? Some helpless child that needs to be protected and sheltered? I've seen stuff worse than this in the arena! Well, apparently Coin thinks I'm helpless, well we'll just see about that, eh?

A large explosion shook the ground we were standing on.

It started…

As one our group moved towards our targeted position.

"We meet again Ms. Everdeen… Katniss… that's what you prefer right? What takes you to my humble abode?"

"You know perfectly well why I'm here." I ground out.

"Oh, where are your companions then? Don't tell me Coin sent you out here on your own…"

"I… got separated from my group…"

"Well Katniss, since the time for me to disappear is slowly approaching; I'll let you in on one secret…" Snow leaned in towards me; his face not too far and not too near either. I don't know if it's out of respect or if he's scared I'll smell the blood from his mouth.

"Coin… do not trust her. Sometimes, the deer is faster than the cheetah. Think about that…"

Snow stood up and walked towards the center of the room where more of those white roses were stacked.

"Life is cruel Katniss, revenge and power can corrupt people."

"What… what do you mean… about Coi-"

The door suddenly burst open. My group quickly went in, their guns aimed at Snow. The red light from the laser aiming at Snow's different body parts. Three soldiers want around the room, scanning it from any foreign threats.

"Remember Katniss… people aren't what they portray sometimes Katniss."

My body was numb. All I could think about was Snow's warning. What did he mean by that? Did Coin have an ulterior motive for all of this?

An arm on my shoulder shook me out of my musings.

I looked behind me and saw Peeta's concerned face.

"Coin says, 'Clean up. She's gonna grant you your condition.'"

I nodded and went to the bathroom. The roses smell worse here than in the living room.

I turned on the tap and froze, my hands cupping the water.

She's gonna make me assassinate Snow… in front of Panem.

As I walked out of the large doors of Snow's house, I saw him tied up in a pole. He looked worse for wear, not to mention his appearance. Looks like the angry mob made a number on him.

Someone handed me a bow and one arrow. They must be really confident of my abilities for them to give me one arrow.

I looked to Coin, who was standing in the pedestal, looking smug. I switched my gaze to Peeta, who was staring at me with concern. Then, I looked at my mentor, Haymitch, who was staring right into my soul with his gaze. His eyes held knowledge, his eyes held something that he was scared about… Lastly, I looked to Snow, the person I was supposed to annihilate. His eyes showed amusement, and, sadness.

Sad?

What is he sad about?

_'Sometimes, the deer is faster than the cheetah.'_

Right then and there, I finally understood.

I took a deep breath, took aim at Snow's heart, and settled my nerves.

I closed one eye.

_'People aren't what they portray sometimes, Katniss.' _

I changed direction and let go of the string.

Almost as if in slow motion, I saw the arrow sail through the air and towards Coin's heart.

My eyes widened and my breath hitched.

Tan hands grabbed at the arrow and broke it into.

A loud gasp echoed in the courtyard.

Time returned to normal.

The person who caught the arrow was crouched in front of Coin. The person's face was covered by the overgrown hair in his head. His clothes were not tattered but it was now the clothes of a soldier of Thirteen.

The figure stood straight and faced the crowd; faced me. Brown locks and hazel-nut eyes stared right back at me.

"G-Gale?" I choked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: What I could've had is now in my reach

**Author's note: Well, I myself am pretty shocked at where my mind has brought this story… but I'm happy and content at where this has gone to… so, I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed typing and writing and thinking about it… ^^**

**x0xalexis8: you are completely welcome! Thanks again for reviewing! ^^**

**awesomefanficlova: haha yea... sometimes i don't feel like logging in too. Thanks for the review! You'll find out in this chapter! ^^  
><strong>

**XXXTEAMWEREWOLVESXX: Thank you! For someone to like my story is such a great honor! ^^  
><strong>

**Son of a Gun: thanks for the review! And to the rest of your review, yes the attention has switched to Gale because I took the feeling of the book wherein Peeta was left behind in the Capitol and Katniss was devastated and such… I wondered that if it was Gale in that position but he's disappearance was such a blow to Katniss that she's letting go of the others around her, especially Peeta. Anyways, this will still be a Peeta/Katniss pairing, I just added Gale here for the proceeding of the plot and the drama of it but I can promise you and all of the reviewers who reads the author's note that have the same question as you that this will still be a Katniss/Peeta story pairing. The story twists at the next chapter so I hope you'll still continue reading the story! ^^ thank you very much for sharing your thought with me! I really appreciate it! Thank you! ^^**

I could feel eyes watching my back, keeping track of everything I was doing.

Naturally, after my little stunt with Coin and that lone arrow, they attached metal handcuffs around my wrists. I didn't know what happened to Snow, but as I was being dragged back inside of the mansion, he was being pulled free from his confinement. His head was hanging limply towards his chest and his coat was soaked through with his blood. I'm betting that he's off somewhere, dying.

I was pulled back into the present as one of Cain's guards pushed me in a room where I was forced to sit on a chair. Immediately, my handcuffs magnetized to the metal arms of the seat. I struggled to escape, or at least free my hands because I know for a fact that I won't be escaping from this confinement soon.

I could hear some sort of commotion outside, mainly Peeta's voice, before the door slid open and Gale steeped in. The door slid closed but not before hearing Peeta's final shout of outrage. "How could you leave her with that dead psycho-killing-path?"

I looked at the door with slight amusement before switching my attention towards Gale. He was looking at me with warmth and something else in his eyes. This something else scared me. It was like a sign that the old Gale, the Gale that I knew, the old Gale that I mourned for was gone and this person in front of me was some kind of impostor.

Some kind of monster

He sat across from me, leaning back into the chair and smiling softly at me.

The silence between us was unnerving.

It was ironic how I was so speechless now but when I thought he was dead I had so many questions running through my mind that I wished he could answer.

"How have you been faring Katniss?" he asked me.

I looked at him before forcing out an answer. "How are you alive?"

"That really didn't answer my question Katniss but I'll indulge you…" he leaned in his seat, as if in anticipation of what was to come.

"I live now… because of your heart Katniss."

**Normal P.O.V**

"How in the world is that… that… ruffian alive?" Peeta asked.

"Hell if I know… I'm confused as well bread boy." Haymitch mumbled while pacing back and forth in front of a fireplace.

"That gut was dead… I saw him die with my own eyes… I mean we were there when his heart was transferred weren't we?"

The doors to their room/holding cell slid open, admitting one very smug looking Cain. She smirked at Peeta before taking a sit in one of the couches in the room.

"I assume you have questions…"

"Yeah, like how the hell is that guy alive!" Peeta exclaimed.

Haymitch face palmed before dragging Peeta to the other couch in the room.

"He has Katniss's heart beating life into his system."

Haymitch and Peeta's eyes grew wide as the information sunk in.

"How… how is that possible? Ni-nightlock is one poison that shuts down your nervous system and clogs up your veins and your main arteries! Not only that but even one berry will kill you immediately, instantly even!"

Cain smirked before answering.

"Surprised aren't you? I had her heart delivered to thirteen together with you guys."

"You're lying… a main organ like that will stop working once it has nothing to beat into furthermore the heart won't survive after the operation that lasted for eight hours."

"Stop interrupting me and you'll get your answers Haymitch." Coin shot back. "As I was saying, I had the heart delivered here… already beating… it was stored in a compartment that allowed it to survive without a human component. All of it was done by a machine the Capitol had developed in the past years to lessen the threat of heart failures. Funny how they brought back the one person they desperately wanted dead."

"But… how could you have done that without arousing suspicion?"

Coin smirked deviously before folding her arms in front of her. "I have my ways…"

**Katniss' P.O.V**

I could feel my eyes pop out of their sockets at what Gale told me. He was alive because the Capitol revived my heart- miraculously. Not only that but he was fiercely loyal to Coin because she gave him another chance at life.

"But… I can't understand why… why you would want to follow that scumbag of a woman called Ca-"

A loud slam echoed in the room as Gale slammed his hands on the table. "I can't allow you to talk bad about President Coin Katniss!"

"I can't understand you anymore Gale!"

"No! It's not that you can't understand me Katniss! It's you who don't want to understand! Can't you see that she has given me what I couldn't have Katniss?" he turned to look at me with such sad eyes that I cringed under the gaze.

"What could she possibly give you that you would choose her si-"

"Your heart Katniss!" he whirled around to fully face me. "She gave me your heart…" he whispered the last part, clutching at his chest as if to be reassured that the heart was still there.

He looked at me, sorrow in his eyes, tearing brimming in his eyes. "Your heart is finally mine, Katniss…"

**Author's Note: I'm sorry! I know it's a short chapter but I'll make it up to you guys in the next one! Oh! And if you have time, go check out my profile and answer the poll I put up. Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review, be it an advice or anything, I'll enjoy reading and answering it! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Tables will Turn Over

**Author's Note: All right people! This is the ninth chapter! This is where the plot thickens and everything… so… please enjoy!**

**Warning: ATTEMPTED RAPE! If you don't like to see stuff like that then skip the part where there is such scene. I'll label it and label the end of such scene. Thank you.**

My eyes widened as Gale's words crashed over me. He was willing to do this because that demon gave him something that should've been dead already? Is he crazy?!

"But Gale, you will always have me. I'll be here for you. Always. Now that you're here again, alive and kicking, we can go back to the way things were before…" I attempted to console him.

"That's the thing Katniss! I don't want things to go back to the way it was before! The thing I want is for you to look at me the way you look at Peeta! I want you to look at me with love and devotion! I don't want you to look at me with pity! I don't want to be your friend anymore Katniss! I want to own you! I want more from you, and I will get it Katniss."

"W-what?"

"This is crazy! I can't sit still here!" Peeta exclaimed when Coin retired to her room. "Who know what that… that… corpse is doing to here!"

"Calm down Peeta, even if you want to get out of here, there are guards outside the room."

"I know that! It's just that…" Peeta slumped back into his seat and held his head in his hands. "I can't stay put, thinking that half of this mess is my own mistake! I can't bear to see her hurt, I thought that doing everything Coin wanted would make things better… but now… now…" Peeta moaned onto his hand, his voice was muffled but you could hear the sadness and regret in his voice.

"Did you see her face? The way the grief in those eyes flashed and stayed there… I… I c-couldn't… wa-watch her…" his voice cracked, his tears may not be visible but it was heard.

Two dull thuds were heard.

"So, are you just gonna sit there and watch her get hurt all over again?" Haymitch asked.

Peeta's head shot up. "What? Th-the guards!" Peeta saw his mentor standing over two unconscious guards. "H-How?"

Haymitch smiled. "As callous as I may be… when the people I consider as my own children hurt… I can't stand that more than anything."

"Haymitch…" Peeta's eyes teared up.

"And, I'm tired of seeing you cry. It's so… immature. And you look ugly when you cry."

Peeta smiled. "You never change Haymitch."

"I know. I know. Now get out there and save… whoever needs to be saved."

Peeta immediately shot out of his seat and ran towards the door. "Thank you Haymitch!" he called over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Now that I have been given another chance to live, another chance to fulfill my wants and needs, I will not waste it on anymore unnecessary things. Today, I will make you mine Katniss…" Gale mumbled ominously.

I gulped at the tone of Gale's voice. It was full of malice. It was not Gale…

He walked towards me, his eyes glinting madly.

"No, Gale, don't come near me… don't come near me…"

He didn't answer, instead he stared to prowl forward, his eyes never leaving my shaking form

"Gale, don't come near me!"

When he didn't answer me, I struggled with the cuffs binding me to the chair. It was no use, the metal won't budge, it won't even move an inch.

"Gale!"

Finally, he looked at me, stopping a few inches away from me. "This is it Katniss, the day I have been waiting for… the day that you'll be mine…"

I looked at his eyes, they were full of glee, malice and-

Lust…

I didn't like that last part.

**RAPE STARTS**

He closed the distance between us by pressing his lips harshly over mine. I clamped my mouth shut and turned my head to the side. "No! Gale n…" he pressed his lips over mine again but this time he clutched my head to make sure that I won't escape this time. I could feel his tongue licking my lips for entrance so I shut my mouth, sealing them tightly. Apparently that was the wrong thing to do since he growled and pulled away from me. He glared at me and went down on his knees. He then rubbed my thighs, slowly moving upwards.

I whimpered, "Please, please… don't do this Gale. Please…" I tried drawing my legs closed but his hands holding them open prevented me from doing that. His hands are now rubbing my inner thigh.

Now, the panic finally crept in.

Now, the fact that I was going to be raped sunk in.

Now, the truth that the man in front of me wasn't my best friend anymore, frightened me…and what's worse was that desperation made my panic rise more.

"Please! Please Gale, don't do this… I know you… you're gonna regret this… please!"

"I won't regret this Katniss… not now, not ever…"

His hands tore open my pants leaving me vulnerable and exposed in my underwear.

"No! No! GALE! Don't do this!" I screamed desperately, hoping that he would stop, hoping that the sounds of my screams would alert someone outside.

"Scream all you want… no one's gonna come. I have President's consent over this… not even your precious lover boy can help you this time…"

Dread filled my heart, panic permanently settled in me as Gale tore my underwear.

I shrieked and trashed in my hold. My spasming legs hit his shin, throwing him away from me, the force of the hit caused his head to tilt upwards. He grunted and I took that time to close my legs tightly, intertwining them with each other for a make shift lock. My whole body was shaking, I looked at Gale as he stood up from where he landed. He was not happy. He looked really, really mad. His eyes held rage and wrath that I haven't seen in him before. He growled lowly in his throat and went towards me.

"Do-don't come any clo-closer… d-don't touch me."

"Wrong move Katniss… wrong move…" he growled before snatching my thighs and forcing them apart.

"NO! DON'T! PLEASE DON'T! GALE DON'T DO THIS!" I shrieked. That only caused him to grin more. He laughed cruelly and maniacally. He dug his nails into my skin, causing me to gasp, and givin him an opportunity to shove his tongue down my throat.

It was disgusting.

I could feel his tongue moving in my mouth, his spit was dribbling down my chin. Once I got the chance, I bit his tongue, hard. He drew away from me before slapping my cheek. My head turned sideways from the impact and I saw from the corner of my eyes, the way he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt while unbuckling his pants.

"You know Katniss, I have been training since I became alive. I have been trained with the best soldiers there is in thirteen. I learned how to use a gun, I learned how to use my body to fight, I learned how to use my enemy's weapons against them…" as he said these things he drew his manhood out of his pants, I looked away from him and closed my eyes, I can't bear to look at him now. "I also learned ho-"

I heard a loud clang, a groan and a thud before everything became silent.

"Well, there's one thing you can't learn unless you've been in the start of the games Gale,"

That voice!

I whipped my head to the front.

"Stealth…"

"Peeta!"

He turned to me and gave me a small smile, but as soon as he saw my state, his smile turned to a frown, then finally to a scowl.

He kicked Gale in the chest, hard. Gale, even in his unconscious state, grunted in pain.

I winced.

That's gotta be a broken rib.

Peeta walked towards me, but in my mind I saw Gale with his malicious leer.

I started to struggle. "NO! NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

Hands began to unlatch my arms from the magnetic hold, as soon as I felt that I was free, I lashed out, effectively hitting a hard cheek. There was a curse before something soft was placed around me. String hands grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me. Bit by bit, my clouded mind begun to clear up. I saw Peeta in front of me, I felt a cloak wrapped around my disheveled form. My shaking became trembles.

_"It's gonna be okay Katniss… trust me… it'll be okay…"_

_Peeta…_

Then I felt myself being carried by two strong hands. I was out of it. All I saw was the world whizzing around me.

I felt Peeta being jerked to the side, causing him to tighten his hold around me. Then something hit my head hard and the next thing I knew, I was slipping into the darkness.

The next time that I woke up it was in a room that I wasn't familiar with.

Heck, if I get something useful every time I wake up in an unfamiliar place I'd be off killing Coin.

Someone was talking… there were… two voices…

Actually, I couldn't hear what they were saying since everything was muffled but, I could make out some parts of the conversation, like… my name…

My name…

And,

My name…

I groaned.

It must have been out loud though since the conversation stilled before a cool hand pressed upon my forehead.

"Katniss… you awake now?" Peeta's voice softly asked.

I groaned once more before forcing my eyes to open.

"Why is my head throbbing?" I asked him as he helped me sit up.

"That would be my fault." An unknown male voice answered.

I sat against the wall and turned to face the speaker.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked a tan male.

He bowed from the waist and smiled. "My name… is Finnick Odair."

"He helped us escape Gale."

"Escape Gale? Why? And why is my head aching again?"

"Well, you were being carried by lover boy there while Coin's soldiers chased you around the hallways, seeing an opening I grabbed you and pulled you in here, in the process, due to the speed you were going at, you slammed your head in the wall."

I nodded once.

I wrapped my arms around myself.  
>"Are you cold?" Peeta asked me, now crouching beside me.<p>

I shook my head. "He's not Gale, Peeta. I don't know who he is anymore… Gale won't do that to me. Not ever…" without me knowing it, my body started to shake uncontrollably. It was only when strong arms wrapped around my frame that I noticed the tremors running through my body.

"Shh… it's gonna be all right Katniss… it's gonna be all right…" Peeta murmured at me, his voice soft and low in my ear that I could feel my body relaxing and releasing the tension I was unconsciously holding in.

Taking in deep slow breaths through my nose and exhaling them slowly out my mouth, my rapidly beating heart slowed down to normal.

I slowly looked up and saw the two males looking at me. "Where's Haymitch?"

"In the holding room."

"We need to get him…" I murmured, slowly rising to my feet. Before I can stand, a hand grabbed my arm, successfully stopping and pulling me down into a soft lap.

"We can't go out yet Katniss. At this rate, Gale will stop at nothing to find you. I can't let him do that to you. I can't…" Peeta's voice started to shake in the middle, I could feel the desperation and fear in his voice. As he wrapped his arms around his waist and drew me closer, I slowly turned around and took his face in my hands. His eyes held tears at the corners, his eyes conveyed so many emotions, love, relief, hatred, fear and… desperation.

"Peeta…" I mumbled out. I wrapped my own hands around him, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry…"

He said nothing but buried his head in my neck, nuzzling it softly. He drew me back and looked directly into my eyes. Slowly, as if a force was drawing us closer, he locked our lips together. It was chase and quick, just a fast peck on the lips but it conveyed so much emotion than the ones involving tongues and saliva.

He smiled softly at me and I found myself returning it with one of my own.

"Well, as touching as this scene is I'd rather be on my feet and get out of here if I were you…" Finnick said, a hint of a smile on his voice. We looked up at him with a blush on our face.

He waved a hand at us. "Don't be embarrassed, trust me. I've seen worse."

His care free attitude made me feel relaxed; I liked how he was so calm about the whole situation as if everything will sort itself out.

Boy, what I would give up to be normal again.

"Anyways, we could get both of you plus Haymitch out of here without them knowing a thing."

Both me and Peeta perked up.

"How?!" Peeta stood up with me still cradled in his hold.

"Trust me on this… Now come on…" Finnink winked and gave us a thumbs up.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed as I hit my head against the metal atop me.

"Whose ideas was it to pass through the ventilation vents?"

"Don't remind me…" Finnick groaned out.

"Well… at least we won't get caught this way… right?"

Peeta turned to me with a small smile, smiling back at him I gave him a small nod of my head.

"Turn right at that corner and you'll get to where Haymitch's being held."

As soon as Peeta saw the turn he went for it and looked down. Peeking behind him I saw Haymitch lounging on the couch.

"Haymitch!" Peeta half-whispered.

Haymitch looked around with a confused expression.

"Up here!"

Haymitch looked up and was instantly on his feet. "How?!"

"Never mind that! Can you climb up?"

"I guess… wait…" he began to stock up all the couches in a weird manner, one overlapping the other until finally, it allowed him to climb up over the hole. Just as he arrived, the doors burst open and one by one the soldiers of 13th filed in, aiming their guns at the group.

"Damn it!" Haymitch quickly closed the vent as bullets bombarded the opening. "Move! Move!"

"Hold your fire you idiots! Hold your fire!"

I froze on the spot.

"Gale…"

"What if you hit Katniss, huh?! You idiots better be grateful Coin sees you as useful pawns."

Peeta gently nudged me forward and with a small almost imperceptible nod, I slowly crawled forward.

"Where does that vent head up to?"

"The outer court sir."

"The outer court?" Gale turned around, "Isn't that where-" he quickly looked down, a manic grin on his face. "I see… very good…"

"Send squad G12 to the courts… we have prisoners to greet…"

The soldier saluted before running off.

Gale looked at the vent for a minute before smirking and walking off to god knows where.

"Are you sure this is the right way Finnick?!"

"I'm sure! Now just go straight ahead. Once you see an intersection turn right." Finnick answered back from the rear of the group.

Haymitch grunted as Peeta slammed his feet on his head. "Would you stop that?!" he hissed.

"Sorry. It's not as if I wanted to do that… it's not actually a walk in the park for me you know…"

"I'm turning right!" I stated and as soon as I spoke, light shone down on the group.

"Finally!"

I speeded up as soon as I saw the ladder at the end of the bend.

"Light? Aren't you supposed to bring us to the outskirts?" Haymitch asked Finnick.

Silence

"Finnick?"

I reached out and pushed the top away, groaning slightly as it refused to budge. Peeta squeezed in next to me and reached his hand out. I nodded at him.

"On three…"

Haymitch whirled around. Finnick was looking apologetically at them.

"One"

"I'm sorry… I… I had to…"

"Two"

Haymitch's eyes widened as he turned to face the front.

"Wait! IT'S A TRAP!"

"THREE!"

With a shove the top finally gave way, allowing the sun to beat down on us. Slowly climbing the ladder, a hand reached down and helped me up. Grabbing onto it, I suddenly yelped as the hand roughly pulled me into a broad chest. Looking up my eyes widened as fear seized me.

"Gale!"

He smirked down at me before turning to the side.

"All right, take them in!"

I looked around and saw a large crown of soldiers. Three reached down the hole and man handled Peeta out of the vent. He came up kicking and snarling, resembling a wild animal forced to settle. One kneed him in the gut, causing him to keel over as the air was forcefully expelled out of his body.

Next was Haymitch, just as Peeta, he tried to squirm out of his captor's hold. He elbowed one in the gut, causing him to free one of his arms. He raised it over his head and prepared to slam it back on the other guy's face but one came up behind him and twisted his arm to his back forcefully. I heard the distinct pop as the shoulder was dislocated. He screamed out before passing out.

"Haymitch!" I struggled to escape Gale's hold. He only tightened his arms around me. "Peeta! No! Let go of me!"

Finnick came up.

_Why isn't he being restrained?_

_What's going on?_

"Finnick!"

He looked at me sadly and went in front of Gale.

"Good work Finnick…"

Gale's words shattered what little hope I had of Finnick freeing us.

"I met my end of the bargain. It's time you met yours. Where's Annie?!" Finnick demanded.

"Calm down little fish, she's doing good in the clinic. You can even visit her if you'd like."

Gale started to drag me back inside.

"No! no!"

I looked at Finnick with wide eyes, angry tears brimming at the corners of my eyes. "How could you?! Damn you Finnick! Damn you!"

He kept silent, keeping his head down the whole time.

"Come now Katniss… is that the right way to thank the man who brought us together again?" Gale purred out, making disgust coil in me.

"You're disgusting!" I spat at him.

He glared at me.

Before I knew it, my cheek was stinging with pain.

He slapped me.

Gale slapped me.

The man I knew as my best friend slapped me.

The shock overwhelmed me, forcing my body to freeze up.

"Ka-Katniss!" Peeta screamed at me.

I slowly looked up. Peeta was on his knees being dragged off to the opposite direction as me.

His face snapped me back to reality.

"Peeta!"

Gale crossed the entrance to the base. The metal door started to close, slowly shutting off the light streaming in the room.

"No! Peeta!"

He was slammed on the ground, kicks and punches were thrown his way.

"NO!"

I struggled.

I grabbed ahold of Gale's arm and bit down hard enough to draw blood.

"Shit!" his arms dropped away from me.

I rushed to the metal doors.

"Peeta!"

I reached out.

I reached out only to feel cold metal against my hand.

The doors finally closed.

The door closing signed my captivity.

I lost my freedom.

I banged on the door, not minding that the force caused bruises to bloom on my hands.

"NO! NO!"

"PEETA!"

A hand grabbed my hair, pulling me backwards before slamming my head on the metal in front of me.

Pain erupted from my head before the world slowly turned hazy.

I felt my body fall to the ground.

A manic laugh reached my ears as feet stopped directly in front of my face.

"You're mine Katniss… all mine."

Then everything went dark.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: oh my gosh, I'm sorry for the long absence but real life caught up with me. With college being the major thing that I've been focusing on I can't find time to update that much. I'm sorry! Being hospitalized and monitored regularly doesn't help either. And recently my health isn't something to be proud of… sigh**

**Anyways, I'm really sorry for the late update!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter though!**

**Lots of love,**

**Violet~**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Rebellion

**Katniss's P.O.V**

It's been 3 years.

Three years since Gale was revived…

Three years since Peeta and I were separated…

Three years since I've become Gale's slave…

Funny how a lot of things changed…

He chose to live off on a land near the thirteenth but still relatively far to project a sense of privacy. He chose to build a little cottage like house furnished with the modern technology thirteenth is proud of.

My mentor…

The last I heard was that Haymitch was forced to be one of thirteenth's soldier and of Peeta…

I never heard from him ever since…

Gale made sure to cut all of my ties with Peeta…

Never a single word will be uttered in my presence when it had something to do with Peeta.

Starving back in twelve would have been nicer than my life now.

At least back then I had my freedom, in a way.

Back then I had rights, I was a person…

Now…

Now, I'm not simply Katniss Everdeen…

I'm Katniss, Gale Hawthorne's sex slave.

Degrading

Miserable

Pathetic

That's what's going on in the minds of the people we go to.

He introduces me as such, his slave.

Guys leer, girls sneer… others look on with envy…

What I would give to swap lives with them…

I tried to kill myself… in vain.

He would always catch me…

Save me…

Prolonging my life in this hell…

I suspect he was just watching me all those times I tried to cut my wrist…

He was always there just in the nick of time.

Looking down on me with that fucking superior smirk on his face.

As if he knew what I had been planning…

After a while I realized that if I killed myself… the deaths that happened for my sake would be in vain.

Prim

I shook my head.

This wasn't the time to reminisce…

I had a job to do…

I pushed the bedroom door open as I let the robe fall on the ground.

As always, my master awaits me with a smirk and a beckoning finger.

I close my eyes…

I can't run away.

With a small shove, the door closes behind me.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx 

my eyes widened as I continued to look down at the results in my hand.

How-

After every precaution… after every goddamn pill…

Two bright lines stared up at me.

Taunting…

Mocking…

My chest started to tighten, my head throbbed, and my body tensed up. I could feel my airways star to clog up.

No…

This…

This can't be…

I can't…

_I can't be pregnant!_

Gale can't know of this!

Gale _mustn't _know of this!

I…I have to get rid of this…

I froze.

What-

Did I just think that?

What… what's wrong with me?

Too long among the likes of them is slowly turning me into a monster…

I gently laid my palm on top of my still flat belly.

Something is growing inside of me…

No

Someone is growing inside of me…

I laid back on the tiled wall and cradled my stomach.

"_Don't worry little one… no one's gonna harm you… as long as I'm here you'll always be fine…"_

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx 

Gale was going to be away on a skirmish for two weeks.

This was the perfect chance to escape.

No

This _**is **_the perfect chance for an escape.

I waited, docile, silent, until the heavy doors closed behind him before I sprang into action.

Clothes fixed in a duffel bag left in the closet near the backdoor.

Canned foods which he didn't know I had left under the sink in the kitchen near the backdoor.

Money he gave me a little while ago.

I hate to take it but… **we** need all the help we can get... to get away from him.

I shuddered.

I breathed out evenly and slowly caressed my stomach.

_It's gonna be okay…_

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx 

Clutching the small bag of supplies closer to me as I jogged out of the house, towards the forest at the

back of the house. My heart hammered inside my chest as the distance between the woods and I shortened. Just a little more and then I can operate more freely in the woods.

Taking one last glance behind me, my heart stilled.

Peeta

Peeta's still in there…

My feet skidded to a halt.

I… I can't just up and leave without him.

He's…

Realization and understanding dawned on me.

_He's mine._

I straightened my back and turned around, heading into the thinner part of the woods.

Determination flared within me.

If I come out of this alive…

Peeta's gonna come with me.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx 

I plastered my back against the cold wall and took a deep breath.

Slowly, I inched my face around the corner, and was met with a bare chest.

With a small yelp I tumbled backwards, but before I could land on the ground, strong arms reached pout and held onto me.

Once steady, I looked up, a thank you on the edge of my lips but stopped-

"You."

Before me stood Finnick, the guy who betrayed us.

The guy who sold us off to Coin.

The guy who caused me to separate with Peeta.

"Katniss…" he breathed out.

"You fucking tra-" I started to scream but his hand reached out and lightly held onto my mouth.

"SHH… do you want anybody to hear you?"

I stilled, my mouth closing beneath his hand. He was right.

I couldn't risk being discovered now.

Not after everything I've done and prepared for.

I'm not willing to put all that to waste.

Once he was sure that I wouldn't scream he let go of me.

"I'll take it you want to go see Peeta."

"You know where he is?" I hissed out.

He nodded.

"I can take you there if you want to…"

I looked skeptically at him.

He sighed. "Probably not the best offer I can give you, huh?" he looked at me. "Look, Katniss. I… I'm really sorry about what happened back then. i… I only wanted to protect Annie… and…"

He drew in a breath, and I realized that he was trying hard to not cry.

"They… they killed her… they still killed her…" he mumbled.

"After forcing me to lose my morals, my ethics… my dignity as a human… they… she still killed them."

"Them?"

He looked at me, then at my stomach.

"My child. They killed my unborn child."

I gasped and covered my stomach.

"You know?"

He nodded. "With the amount of oolong tea you're cabin's been ordering…it's not too hard to see… I've been with Annie for the first part of her pregnancy to be able to help her with that… but-"

I clutched his arms, not only for me but also to prevent him from withdrawing into himself. He looked terrible, the bags under his eyes and the shallowness in his cheek attested to that.

"Take me to Peeta."

With one nod at me, he pulled me towards the back of the building.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx 

"He's staying here?" I gasped out.

He nodded, slowly opening the metal door on the floor.

"All of the others are here as well…"

"Others?"

"The ones who started a mutiny once you had gone missing. Come on." He ducked down and I quickly followed him.

For the people who started a mutiny, this place is seriously under guarded. Well, not that I'm not happy about that… I'm not gonna look a gift in the mouth.

It was dank…

Musty…

I slowly looked around, my eyes adjusting to the eerie darkness that surrounded the place.

"K-Katniss?" a hoarse voice called out.

My head snapped to the left.

That voice!

I could never forget that voice.

"Peeta!" I scrambled towards the voice, stumbling over my feet in the darkness.

Then something skidded across my feet and I instantly fell on the body below me.

Hugging him close, I buried my face in his neck.

"Peeta!"

Peeta

Peeta

Peeta…

It was all I could say…I missed him

I missed his voice

I missed his eyes

I missed his smell…

Come to think of it…

"You stink."

"Gah! You're so blunt!" he exclaimed before his arms locked around my waist, dragging me towards him.

"I miss you."

I said nothing but instead hugged him tighter.

A cough brought us back to reality.

Along with the information that the dank place that was once dark was now filled with an orange light.

Alongside that I found a rather quite large group peering at us amongst the darkness.

A low growl from Peeta had me turning around in time to meet his furious glare aimed at, "Finnick, you bastard!"

He stood up.

I placed a hand on his chest and shook my head.

"He's with us. It's hard to believe but it's true… I'll tell you once we're out of here."

"Come on. Let's go." Finnick nodded up at the ladder before going in first. One by one the people inside climbed up.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx 

Twenty, there were twenty people, including Peeta, Finnick and I.

Quite a handful if you're going for an escape.

Finnick nodded once before dragging a red-haired guy over to me. "This guy is Greg-"

"You can call me Red for short." The guy's gruff tone cut Finnick off. "I'm the 'pseudo-leader' of the so called FIRE REBELLION."

"Fire rebellion…"

Finnick started to move navigate us slowly towards the nearest exit to the forest.

"Fire… because you are the girl on fire…"

I kept silent.

These people sacrificed their lives for me.

I have to get them out of here.

I slowly crouched down, fumbling inside a hollow tree trunk.

I heaved the duffel bag out of the bag and had it snatched from me by Finnick.

"Hey!"

"I'll take this."

"But-"

He looked pointedly down at my stomach.

I backed down; knowing that I had lost the argument once he used the trump card.

Thankfully, Peeta didn't notice.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx 

A breath

A step

A whistle

A siren

"Shit!" Finnick swore. "Head on north! Something triggered the alarm! Go run!"

As one, our small group ran, zigzagging across rocks, trees and bushes.

One thought running through our mind.

_Survive_

An explosion at the center of the group threw me off track for a second.

Peeta immediately dragged me to his side as our group split into two, the large fire in the center preventing anyone crossing.

"Go! There's a warehouse at the north of the border! Someone's waiting for you there! Go! We'll meet you there!" Finnick screamed over the roaring fire and the high-pitched squeals of the siren.

I nodded before turning to our group.

"Come on!"

Running ahead, I could see Red clutching his side from the corner of my eye.

Assessing my group, it was almost half of the original number.

Another whistle passed by and we all instinctively ducked to the right as it exploded against a large tree.

"GO!"

I scrambled up to my feet, Peeta fast on my trail.

Whistles followed by an explosion became the only thing that came to our awareness. The screams, the scrambles, horrific against the red flames chasing us through the woods.

Looking up ahead, the woods ended up in a small clearing.

Bursting forth, we slammed into wired fence. It was too high to climb and too sturdy to be cut.

The tell-tale signs of a whistle drew me out of my daze.

"Everybody duck!" Peeta dove for me as we both fell to the ground, his hands covering my head.

In the nick of a second, the bomb whistled pass the place we once were and exploded against the wall, creating a large hole at the center.

"Through the hole!"

Being closer to the hole, Peeta and I scrambled out first.

Then the others followed.

"Come on Red!"

Red crouched down and yelled out in pain.

"What?" I came closer and gasped.

His side was bleeding, a small steel spike jutting out from the gaping hole.

"Red!"

The area behind him exploded and he screamed out in pain.

"Come on Red! Come on!"

He looked up at me from where he was lying on the ground and shook his head, a sad smile on his face.

"No…"

From behind me, Peeta's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me away.

Then I saw it.

Blood

Blood pooling around Red's feet.

What's left of it.

The explosion blew his feet off.

The edges of his knees were singed, burnt, bloody-

The smell of burning flesh turning my stomach queasy.

"Thank you… Katniss…" he murmured.

"NOO!" Peeta successfully drew me away, dragging me towards the edge of the encampment.

"No!"

A whistle

Then, right before my eyes, the place where Red once was, Blew up, his body engulfed by flames.

His screams carried over the tingling sound in my ear, his body twitching as the flames slowly ate away at his body.

"RED!"

XxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx 

"We need to fight back." I mumbled to Peeta as our group trudged along the dense forest.

He tightened his hold around my waist and drew me closer to his side.

"I know."

I looked around.

The group, as far as I can tell, was okay.

Shaken, but okay.

Physically, they were okay.

Mentally… I wasn't sure if they were stable.

I wasn't even sure if I myself am stable.

One thing was for sure though-

I looked up as the forest ended.

This is not the end.

Our group will not simply back down, cower, and hide.

**We will come back…**

**And when we do, Coin will fall.**

**To be continued**

**Author's note: hey guys! I know this is a little bit late but here's my Christmas present for you! Happy Holidays! The sequel already has three chapters and I don't know if you guys would still like this story to be continued so… review maybe? Haha**

**I'd probably post one chapter just to see how that goes though, but I would love to hear from you guys!**

**Anon replies: ****Guest: thank you! I'm already feeling a lot better! **

** Xxxxloverxxxx: thank you for the reviews, I know… it is pretty dark. Haha. Hope you keep on reading! **

**love lots!**

**Violet~**


End file.
